S/E war
The S/E (Separatist/Elite) War was the largest group war in bungie.net's history, and was possibly responsible for the widespread decline of activity in the 7th Column. It was fought between the Elite Community, The Separatists, and later, the Spartan Supremacists. The war itself was actually a large, complex operation entirely planned out by Dogbert four months prior to it actually occuring. Dogbert's plan was based off of the plan Emperor Palpatine used in the Star Wars saga to take over the galaxy; Dogbert's original plan was to turn the Community against Elite-themed groups, making it seem as though the major Elite groups were trying to take over the 7th Column, thus giving the general Community motivation to actively reject and destroy them. After realizing that this plan would not work as he had hoped, Dogbert altered the plan so that both factions would end up crippling both each-other and the 7th Column as a whole, then have his own group, High Alliance, destroy the Separatists and unite the Column under HA. Ultimately, the 7th Column was so devastated by the war that its' activity severely dropped, and it remains mostly inactive to this day. Dogbert had several accomplices, who served as pawns, throughout the two year course of the war, but only two of them knew Dogbert was behind it all. Origins Shortly after joining bungie.net, Dogbert joined a role-playing group called The Sangheili Council. The theme was Covenant, and the talk present in the group highly offended Dogbert, who took it as pure misanthropy. After becoming very vocal with his concerns, the group retaliated. Sword Phantom91, a top leader of TSC at the time, saw this as "heresy" and blacklisted him. This act was the catalyst that began Dogbert's hatred of Elite themed groups. Dogbert promptly started a war with TSC that ended with its' destruction. Shortly afterwards, he joined High Charity, a group led by Demon Slayer 116, one of TSC's leaders. After a dispute with Beginnings Dogbert created a list of “Orders” in his group that can be given by him at any time, claiming they were meant only to protect HA from conquerors as means of defense. This was stage one of his plan, since one of the Orders was "Destroy all Elite-themed groups"; this Order would be given by him near the end of the plan once he had enough followers. However, this stage failed because the Orders created much conflict within the Community. This forced him to delete them. Stage two of the plan followed with Count Confusion, an alternate account created by Dogbert three months prior to the war, making an announcement in The Classifieds announcing a "Separatist Movement" against all Elite groups. In that three months, Count Confusion joined several Elite groups and posted in them occassionally to legitimize his membership, and to make members think that he is not an alternate account in the future. Guardian Hunter, top leader of Mjolnir Battle Tactics, saw the ad and reported it to the Covenant Elite Community, who in turn alerted the general Elite community. Dogbert initially took this as a setback, since the Separatists were meant to be discovered only when they had a strong member count; Dogbert intended to create dozens of alternate accounts and join the group with them, thus making it appear as though the Separatists had power. However, this tactic was no longer needed; the Seps were already gaining members quickly, all of whom had a pre-existing prejudice against Elites and now saw an opportunity to act on it. The Elite community took the threat of the Separatists very seriously. At first, CEC did not actively retaliate due to fear that Achronos would delete every group in the Community if group wars continued, something he had previously announced. However, other groups did take action. The Separatists, having only one group at the time, were being bombarded with membership requests from members of the Elite community hoping to get in and find out exactly what they were planning. Lilshorty6478, a prominent member of the Elite Community, correctly suspected that Count Confusion was merely an alternate account of somebody else. Dogbert, using another alternate account, MAST3R Y0DA, suggested a “diplomatic resolution” to the war, such as peace talks. Demon slayer 116 agreed. One member of the Elite community reported the Separatists, who were planning on hiring a hacker to do their dirty work, to Achronos, who promptly deleted every thread in the group. He made an announcement chastising the Seps for their actions, and everyone who was in the group received a one month ban while Count Confusion, who unwisely backtalked Achronos, received three. Most members in the group left following this event. However, the war was not over yet. Count Confusion warned Demon slayer 116 that it would continue. Soon after the group was deleted by Achronos, their defeat was celebrated in Elite groups such as the Covenant Elite Community, The Covenant Senate, and Elites of War. However, Achronos was angry at both the Elite community (who retaliated against the Seps) and the Separatists for their actions. As a result of the conflict, over 25 recorded members left the Elite community, deciding that it had went overboard. Separatist Civil War and Resolution When the Seps' main group was destroyed, Confusion lost virtually all the power he had. Most of his followers now believed him to be an incompetent leader and founded the Spartan AECA, a move that Confusion disapproved of. He was allowed access to the group but was generally disrespected. He was credited for starting the Separatist Movement but was critized for not directing it "properly." Dogbert took this as a huge setback. Meanwhile, the Spartan Supremacists, a new organization not linked to the Seps but with the same goals, were founded by Codename X7. The two organizations held a strained relationship with each other. Eventually, the Sups realized that Confusion was actually a much more effective leader than he had first appeared to be, and he was recognized as the unofficial leader of the Sups, effectively making him the de facto leader of both organizations. Many Elite groups all across the 7th Column were being conquered and/or destroyed, under the orders of Confusion and the Supremacist leaders. The Elites were becoming frustrated due to the sheer size and power of the two organizations, who were both growing tremendously and thriving. Despite the fact that the Elites enormously outnumbered both the Seps and the Sups, they couldn't break through any security barriers and begin infiltration, and the two organizations battered the Elite community, showing great strategic intelligence. Achronos was aware of the conflict but did not intervene this time, not wanting to deal with the Column's political problems any longer. The Sups, who were not as secure as the Seps, were eventually infiltrated and destroyed while the Seps remained secure asnd unharmed. At this time there were several major groups led by Confusion., and the war continued with several Elite groups being destroyed. The Elites and their few allies knew who was in charge and where to hit them. However, such an easy war could not last. The Covenant Senate High Charity, the group of Demon Slayer 116, was a prominent group within the Elite community, holding close ties with powerhouses such as CEC and Elites of War. It was eventually infiltrated and destroyed by the Separatists, making it the first major Elite group in the war to be destroyed. Although High Charity was quickly remade, the shock of this event was a devastating blow to the Elite community. The Elite Community soon united under one group, The Covenant Senate, where only trusted members of the Elite community were allowed. There, they did their planning to defeat the Seps. Dogbert himself was an active member of TCS, which enabled him to know the Elite's plans ahead of time, but to draw suspicion away from himself, while acting as Confusion he only told the Seps what he was logically capable of knowing, instead acting on this knowledge in private. Reconcilation, one of TCS' leaders, was corrupt and was trying to become its de facto leader. In July 2006, Reconcilation, realizing that his rule could never be absolute, destroyed the Senate, much to the Elite Community's outrage. CEC put him on trial for Destruction of the Covenant Senate, Involvement in the Destruction of High Charity (he was actually not guilty of this accusation), Deception of the Elite Community, and Heresy. He was found guilty and TCS was remade, but deleted shortly afterwards because of the original group's failure. These events only supplied further "proof" to the Community that the Elites were indeed corrupt; it also was a thorn in the Elite community's side. Iamthey Iamthey, a top leader of Dogbert's group HA, was involved in the conflict since the Seps were also attacking anyone associated with the Elite community, which included Iamthey. Using Confusion, Dogbert made contact with Iamthey on AIM and taunted him. During this time, Dogbert, who held a high rank in Iamthey's group, Conservative Party Union, destroyed CPU, angering Iamthey, who now took a very personal interest in the war. For months, Dogbert manipulated Iamthey into gaining more publicity for the war; Iamthey was an active member of several other groups and regularly gave them updates on the war. Most of them did not intervene but nonetheless took an interest to the situation. The Apprentice One part of Dogbert's plan was that in order to further hinder the Elites' efforts, he needed to spread distrust among them. Having a former Elite enthusiast become the Seps' new leader would be ideal. Throughout the course of the war, he devised this story: MAST3R Y0DA's group, Master Elites, was destroyed by Count Confusion. Vowing revenge, he contacted him and eventually became "brainwashed" into hating Elite groups (a lot of the Elite community, upon the revelation, laughed at this, calling the premise of being "brainwashed" over the internet implausible). CC left bungie.net, claiming to be tired of the war, but not before announcing that there would be a successor taking his place - "one that you all trust." This confusion about who the apprentice was lasted for 1-2 months. Dogbert decided that the moment had come, and had Y0DA, much to the surprise and shock of the Elite community, then reveal that he was the apprentice, vowing that even more Elite groups would fall under his control. Several other Sep figures such as MASTER YODEL declared that he had no right to be the new leader of the Seps, starting a conquering-based group of their own, but the new organization was a flop, failing to conquer even one group. Y0DA's authority over the Seps was heavily questioned. Many Seps were uncomfortable with a former Elite enthusiast leading them, but Y0DA persistantly claimed that he had changed. Others wondered if Count Confusion had even granted him permission to lead the organization. In retrospect, inventing this "turning point" in the war would initially appear to be pointless, as Dogbert remained in control of the Seps. However, after all was said and done, several members of the Elite community believed that if a supposedly loyal member like Y0DA could switch sides, anybody else was capable of doing the same thing. Viggy A mysterious conqueror named Viggy appeared. He contacted the top leaders of the Separatists, proposing an alliance, but was rejected by them because they did not trust him. Viggy proceeded to destroy several Sep/Sup groups, claiming to be allied with the Elites, but they too did not trust him. The general community was baffled, because some of the groups Viggy destroyed were of top security, and all of these groups had been destroyed in under two days, and more were being destroyed. Most of the community strongly suspected hacking, but Viggy claimed otherwise. However, he refused to reveal how he had destroyed the groups. This, coupled with the Seps' increasing skeptism toward Y0DA being their new leader, forced Dogbert to temporarily bring Confusion back to ask for peace between himself and Viggy, and to confirm Y0DA's authority. Once this was done, Y0DA was completely accepted by the Seps (with the exception of Master Yodel, who continued to oppose him). After Viggy stopped his independant crusade, Dogbert once again "left" bungie.net as Confusion. It was later revealed that Viggy was not a hacker, but had done the conquering by creating a duplicate of the b.net sign-in page and tricking Community members into signing in there. However, he in no way destroyed the Seps. His actions caused much trouble for the Elites; they only resulted in driving the Seps deep underground. In addition to that, the Seps were forced to create a group that had a random, unrelated name, and every Sep member had created an untraceable alternate account to join it with. This made them nearly impossible to find without an insider. The War Continues Several Elite groups, most notably The Evil Council fell under Y0DA's control. After the Seps' secret base of operations was discovered, Dogbert initiated the next step of his plan, creating a group called Isengard and having Y0DA conquer it and use it as the new base. This was done to ensure that Dogbert had total control over the base. During this time the Seps allied with an organization called the ATUSG (Association of the Unification of Spartan Groups). Meanwhile, Dogbert's increasing involvement in the Elite community caused him to loosen his hatred towards them, and he decided that they were not as bad as he had thought. Nevertheless, he continued to attack them, wanting as many Elite groups as possible to be destroyed so that when the Seps themselves were destroyed by HA, the impact would be intensified. Meanwhile, Dogbert recruited Iamthey as his second accomplice, the first being Hotshotesquire, HA's Second-in-Command who was involved almost since the beginning. Dogbert told Iamthey the truth regarding the war, citing his actions as necessary for HA's future publicity. He also apologized for the destruction of CPU. Iamthey agreed with Dogbert's plan and assisted him ever since. Revelation Iamthey, owned a group called Central Politics. He and Dogbert co-founded it after CPU's destruction. Because of this, Dogbert believed that he had the right to Full Control alongside Iamthey. Eventually he made a deal with him – that he would promote him in his group, The Human Alliance, but on the terms of getting FC in CP. Dogbert held up his part of the bargain but Iamthey did not; he thought that Dogbert already had FC. Dogbert obviously did not know this, so he planned to destroy CP. He told Hotshotesquire, about this, who in turn told Iamthey upon discovering that Dogbert was planning to destroy his group, LSP (Dogbert thought that Hotshotesquire was seizing too much power with it). In response, Iamthey revealed to the public Dogbert's secret, sending large packets of data (containing incriminating evidence against Dogbert, including AIM conversations) to every major group leader. Dogbert originally denied being any of the Sep figures, saying that it was a prank Iamthey took too seriously, but later admitted his guilt. Dogbert explained that the Seps were created as a publicity stunt for HA that went too far when the Sep members started destroying groups. Yes, I did conduct the S/E war. But not in the way that you think. The Seps were created to scare the Community. The plan was that my group, High Alliance, would destroy them and gain publicity, obviously causing member growth. The whole thing about the Seps being against Elites was a scandal – I needed a reason for them to exist. However, my members went too far and started to actually attack Elite groups. Yes, I did encourage them, but I needed to appear to be on their side. Many of my members went as far to attacking groups I forbade them to attack, such as The Unified Core. It was not in the plan for the Seps to do anything like that. I gave several sublimal clues (I counted more than 50) to my secret throughout the course of the war. I'm still surprised that my secret wasn't discovered earlier. The most obvious clue was me relating myself to Palpatine from Star Wars – the person who orchestrated a war with the Separatists, had Count Dooku as a helper, and had a well-known reputation. I thought MAST3R Y0DA was going too far with the clues, but apparently not. I no longer have a personality resembling Palpatine (thank god) but me and one other person who knew from the beginning laughed our asses off at the sheer ignorance of the Community. Master Yodel became a problem. He wanted to establish himself as a known conqueror, which he ultimatley did. I eventually kicked him out of the Seps for being a dumbass. I never wanted any actual groups to be harmed. The only groups I myself attacked were branches of my own group, like Conservative Party Union and The Tattered Volume. Besides, they already suffered from inactivity. Some people were kind enough to forgive me. I don't know why they did because if I were them there would be no forgiveness. I appreciated that. Some others made a big scene out of it and tried to use it against me. They failed and one of them, one of my former staff members, is not to be seen anywhere. I am not asking for your forgiveness, because I do not deserve any, but I just want these skeletons out of my closet. I apologize for causing these horrible chain of events, but some of you really need to get a life and stop worrying about your groups. I'm done gaining publicity for my group because now I have a real life. -'Dogbert14' Dogbert claimed he had never intended for the war to spiral out of control, but this was a lie. To gain further sympathy, Dogbert destroyed Isengard and all other Sep bases under his complete control using Y0DA. He also went the extra mile by revealing information about the Seps and the remains of the Sups to the public, which included their strategies and how to hit them the hardest. With the Seps now leaderless, no effective successors to take Dogbert's place, and all of their assets leaked, they fell apart and became scattered. Aftermath Most of Dogbert's staff felt betrayed, and left High Alliance. FlameSama1, one of HA's main leaders, took Dogbert's betrayal the hardest and actively worked to discredit him. Dogbert retaliated by insulting FlameSama's personality, beliefs, and appearance, and later by repeatedly banning him from Imperial Center. This began a flame war between the two; they forgave each-other three years later. WhiffleBallTony forgave Dogbert once Dogbert explained his motivations to him; ironically, Whiffle admitted to engineering a similar scenerio in his own group, Fire At Will, in which he used an alt, pretending to be a Separatist targeting FAW; this was done to increase FAW's activity. Brian Walker, an HA moderator (and, ironically, the future leader of HA), began to plot against Dogbert for his betrayal, but was quickly discovered and banned from HA. Iamthey and Hotshotesquire eventually forgave Dogbert for his actions regarding Imperial Center and LSP, but Hotshotesquire refused to rejoin HA due to the negative publicity the group was getting. He eventually rejoined, but was inactive, and soon afterwards disappeared from bungie.net without a trace. Dogbert was eventually forgiven by most of the community, to his complete surprise. This is probably due to the fact that the Seps were fairly inactive and therefore less dangerous when Dogbert's secret was revealed. Dogbert's information ensured that if the Seps or Sups ever decided to regroup, they would be destroyed quickly. With that, the war ended, and with it much activity within groups as a whole. Intended Ending Since Dogbert was masterminding the war, he had its own ending planned out. The plan was that The Human Alliance would conquer Isengard, breaking Y0DA's command center and causing him to surrender. Y0DA would then be put on trial for his actions, and The Noobinator would attend with him. Y0DA would become extremely angry, vowing to begin a new, even more powerful Separatist Movement. The Noobinator would express tiredness of the war, suggesting retirement. Y0DA would then insult The Noobinator, ordering him to leave the trial with him. This would be The Noobinator's breaking point; angry at Y0DA's abuse towards him, both during the war and at this time, he would scream insults at Y0DA in a very emotional, dramatic post. He would then hack into Y0DA's account, post something using Y0DA's account to confirm that it has been hacked, and leave bungie.net. This would cause Y0DA to leave bungie.net in turn, forever. Legacy Due to the S/E War being the largest group war in b.net's history, its legacy remains strong. The Separatists and Supremacists were too large to be completely destroyed with a single hit, but their few remaining supporters are scattered, deep underground. No Elite groups have been conquered or destroyed since the war ended, because Dogbert has resigned from his position as a Sep leader (the Seps need a good leader to be effective). Dogbert has since been sent numerous requests to restart the war, but has rejected all of them. Category:Bungie Community Category:The Covenant Senate Category:High Alliance Category:Dogbert14 Category:Iamthey